<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【龙软】Starless by PetitSoleil05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509128">【龙软】Starless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitSoleil05/pseuds/PetitSoleil05'>PetitSoleil05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and other RM players</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitSoleil05/pseuds/PetitSoleil05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>阿隆索x莫德里奇，一个总是逃不开生日派对、醉酒和吻的不成故事的故事，包括一些奇怪的伪水软，和一个操碎了心的豆腐。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xabi Alonso/Luka Modrić</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【龙软】Starless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>会通过卢卡，龙哥和豆腐三个人的视角转化+闪回来叙述这个故事，主要时间节点是龙哥的生日，*号意味着时间点的切换。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>零、卢卡·莫德里奇/Sep. 9th, 2014</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    莫德里奇跌跌撞撞地逃进卫生间，顾不得自己平时在绿茵场上被别人口口相赞的优雅形象，跪倒在马桶前开始呕吐。然而一整天没有进食的胃里空无一物，在吐完了前几个小时灌下肚子的辛辣液体后，莫德里奇只得难受地干呕着。体内浓度过高的酒精麻痹了他的感官和意识，只隐约觉得卫生间的门在身后关上了，节奏鲜明的音乐和吵杂的人群声骤然小了一半，剩下鼓点的重低音持续的闷响。莫德里奇睁不开眼睛，抽搐的胃和卫生间耀眼的白炽灯刺激得他直流眼泪。他隐约听见水龙头放水的声音和走向自己的脚步，然后一片阴影笼罩下来，一只手轻轻地覆上他汗涔涔的额头。</p>
<p>    “哈维……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>    干燥温暖的手指轻柔地略过他的额角，帮他把不听话地不停往下掉的头发撩起，固定在脑后。</p>
<p>    “还好吗？”</p>
<p>    询问的声音从头顶传下来，然后一只手拿着纸巾递到了他面前。卢卡·莫德里奇差不多把晚上吃的那些甜点全吐完了，双手撑着膝盖轻微喘息着，一时没办法回答或是动作。</p>
<p>    “我没事。”他终于缓了过来，慢慢直起腰，消化着天旋地转的晕。“抱歉糟蹋了你的草坪。”他不好意思地抬头看向草坪的主人，对方的笑容在脸上荡开，原本扶在他后脑勺的手帮他把刘海掖在耳后，然后落下来搂住他的腰。</p>
<p>    “草坪没关系，谢谢你没吐在我身上。”对方揶揄道。莫德里奇更不好意思了，小小地“啊”了一声，略带不满地把自己的重心全倒在对方身上。</p>
<p>    还不是都怪那个要命的拉莫斯。莫德里奇愤愤地想。都是拉莫斯带头灌他酒的，他并不想喝，但顾及到自己刚来皇马不久还没有搞定自己和那位更衣室小霸王的关系，怕再产生什么更衣室不和，也没敢拒绝。</p>
<p>    然后他听到身边正半扛着自己往屋里走的人笑了。</p>
<p>    “天呐，我是不是全都说出来了。”莫德里奇抱起脑袋，一副不是故意犯规但还是被发了黄牌的懊恼样子。酒精果然不适合他。</p>
<p>    “你那么忌惮他做什么，不是有我在么？你还怕他把你吃了不成。”</p>
<p>    对方的声音传来，没有丝毫调笑的意味，也没有任何多余的情绪，似乎只是在陈述一个再正常不过的事实。他的脚步一下子停住了。莫德里奇扭过头盯着对方坦然的脸，深褐色的眼睛平静如无星的夜，似乎能够包容一切。他眨了眨眼睛，抬手勾住比自己高了大半个头的男人的脖子，硬生生把对方的海拔拉下来，然后对着脸用力亲了一口。</p>
<p>    “哈维-阿隆索，”他认真地说，一脸坚定的样子仿佛下定了什么会左右自己一生的决心。“你真是我这辈子认识的最好的哈维-阿隆索。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>    “哈维……”</p>
<p>    莫德里奇无意识地呢喃着，喊着身边人的名字，任由那双手帮着自己坐正，然后揉了揉自己的头发。他抬起头望向蹲在自己身前的黑发男人。</p>
<p>    阿瓦罗·阿韦洛亚扯出一个无奈的笑容对着他叹了口气，“我说过你会后悔的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>一、哈维·阿隆索/Nov. 25th, 2012</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    哈维·阿隆索在邀请更衣室众人到自己家参加自己的生日聚会时，绝对不曾预料到眼前的画面，更不曾料想到画面里的这个人能制造出怎样的闹剧。没人能想到。</p>
<p>    一个小时前，就在卢卡·莫德里奇不苟言笑地给自己发完那张莫名其妙的“好哈维”卡后，一进屋就连名带姓喊着要找拉莫斯。皇马的副队长循声回过身来时，那个矮人一截的金色身影已经踉踉跄跄地直冲自己飞过来了。拉莫斯也算是眼疾手快，捞住了莫德里奇，用他作为中卫后傲人的身体素质抗住了冲击，避免了被撞飞摔倒在茶几上的厄运。等到阿隆索跟上去的时候，两个人正以看似无比亲昵的姿势面对着面——拉莫斯的胳膊还环在莫德里奇的腰上，而莫德里奇则双手撑在拉莫斯的胸口。</p>
<p>    “塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯！”皇马的新中场边直呼着高个男人的大名边跟着音节拍着对方的胸。拉莫斯以及身旁原本正在聊天的几个队友，甚至包括阿隆索自己，都饶有兴趣地看着已经口齿不清的莫德里奇，等待着他的下文。然而哈维随即就对自己的好奇心感到后悔了。</p>
<p>    “我真的非常讨厌你的态度，”金发的人宣誓般地说道，“你那态度根本不配在球场上带队长袖标！”</p>
<p>    这句话掷地有声，猛然把房间内的氛围砸到了冰点。所有人都愣住了，阿隆索清晰地观看了拉莫斯从笑容凝固到脸色发青，再到脖子上青筋暴起的全过程。</p>
<p>    拉莫斯一把将怀里的人推倒在沙发上，旋即又扑上去揪住小个子的衬衣领口把他拎起来。“你他妈再说一遍试试？！”</p>
<p>    “队长应该团结队伍，鼓励别人，你那目中无人的垃圾态度凭什么当队长！你以为全场十一个人只有你一个想赢球，别人都想害球队输吗？”莫德里奇一点也不怵，直言不讳地喷道。</p>
<p>    屋内的众人看着拉莫斯扬在空中的拳头，骤然清醒过来。阿隆索率先冲上去拉住皇马第二队长的手腕，卡西利亚斯随即抱住拉莫斯想把他拉开，莫德里奇嘴里还在嚷嚷，科恩特朗赶紧跳过去试图捂住卢卡的嘴，马塞洛则拿出边路突破的速度一个冲刺跑去关门。然而隔壁似乎已经听见了动静，本泽马光溜溜的脑袋从门边伸了进来。</p>
<p>    “发生了什么？”阿隆索听见法国中锋在身后发问。</p>
<p>    “没什么，非礼勿视，非礼勿视。”马塞洛念叨着，摁着本泽马的额头把他塞了回去然后关上了门。</p>
<p>    好在这阵混乱来得快去得也快。拉莫斯被卡西利亚斯堵在墙角唠叨了整整五分钟的“保持冷静”，然后被强行从后院带离；马塞洛圆滑地防住了陆续想要突破进来一探究竟的众队友；科恩特朗不知道要怎么解释自己手上的牙印，对着罗纳尔多一阵含糊其辞；而阿隆索自己则不得不“令人扫兴地”提前结束了派对。</p>
<p>    而以上这一切的肇事者，却早就在拉莫斯能冷静下来之前，就保持着几分钟前刚被推倒在沙发里的姿势顺势睡着了，睡梦里双唇半阖，完全一副无辜又无害的样子。</p>
<p>    一个小时后当哈维·阿隆索带着清静回到客厅里的时候，卢卡·莫德里奇在沙发里分毫未动，金发还是那样在深色的皮革上散开，几缕发卷叛逆似的搭在额头上，光线暧昧的装饰灯在他深邃的眼窝和尖细的下巴上投下的阴影泾渭分明。</p>
<p>    阿隆索在把莫德里奇从沙发上捞起来的时候，多少弄醒了一点对方。克罗地亚人看上去像近乎本能的抬手圈住了他的脖子，自觉地在他怀里调整了个更舒服的姿势，额头蹭在自己下颚的胡茬上。直到他把他放到客房的床上时，他还是紧紧地搂着自己的脖子。阿隆索以别扭的姿势半坐在床沿上，继续任由对方黏着自己，直到他觉得这个姿势再保持下去，自己就该因腰肌劳损而伤病停赛了，才挪出手拍了拍莫德里奇的头顶。</p>
<p>    “卢卡，放手。”他说地很小声，但自己正贴着对方的耳畔，莫德里奇在身下动了动，没有拿开胳膊，但阿隆索感到颈肩上的力量小了下去。他抬起身拉开一些距离，借着走道映进来的微弱照明，看到对方正冲他笑着，微微咧开嘴角，漏出尖尖的虎牙。他同样回报以微笑，想道了晚安起身，但还没来得及开口，莫德里奇还扣在自己脑后的手突然发力把他向前拉去，然后吻住了他。</p>
<p>    这是个充满酒气的吻，但阿隆索没有浪费时间犹豫或诧异，就像处理一个最简单的回传球一样无比平常自然地回应了这个吻。</p>
<p>    手自然而然地插进对方柔顺的头发里，跟着亲吻的节奏慢慢揉搓着。阿隆索感受到对方的指尖沿着自己的下颚一路划过，莫德里奇的胳膊落下来把他突然惊醒。</p>
<p>    “该死……”阿隆索盯着莫德里奇近在咫尺的脸楞了一会儿，对方仍然闭着眼睛，呼吸平稳，似乎睡着了的样子，亲吻过的双唇半阖，带着一点点亮晶晶的反光。阿隆索默默地诅咒了一句。这家伙到底知不知道自己做了什么。他微颦着眉头想，然后突然听到对方低声的梦呓。</p>
<p>    “塞尔吉奥……”他听见莫德里奇喃喃。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>